


Second Sight

by 2FaceMyFate



Category: Supergirl
Genre: A Supergirl devided, F/F, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2FaceMyFate/pseuds/2FaceMyFate
Summary: Lena and Kara share a night of passion but all is not as it appears.





	Second Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So my first SuperCorp fic. I got the idea for this one morning after waking up and then it flushed it out. It is inspired a little by a Star Trek: Deep Space Nive episode by the same name. 
> 
> Not my best work but I was just happy to write something again. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Kara stood stunned, staring at the deep cut in her arm above her left hand. It’s still a bit of a shock seeing her own flesh cut and bleeding. Alex was suddenly there, covering the wound. They were in her lab at the DEO.

“So what happened,” Alex asked. Kara finally broke her state and looked at her sister. 

“I thought I was stopping a random robbery but then they both turned on me. One guy had what looked like a Kryptonite knife but it didn’t weaken me. We fought and when they were down I noticed the wound.”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Alex asked. Kara shook her head. 

“It tingles a bit.”

“I wonder why it cut you but didn’t affect you like usual,” Alex mused. “Maybe it was some kind of new Kryptonite or maybe some more of that artificial stuff. I wanna keep you here under observation.” Kara gave her a pout.

“I was supposed to meet Lena for dinner. We haven’t seen each other much lately. I miss her.” Alex chuckled. 

“Call and reschedule. If you’re okay in the morning you can see her at work.” Kara nodded. “Head to your quarters. I’ll bring you dinner in a bit.” Kara hopped down. She paused a second then kissed her sister on the cheek. Alex cringed and stepped back. Swatting at her sister. 

“What,” Kara asked. “I was just saying thank you.” 

“Don’t do it like that. Especially in front of anyone from the DEO.” Kara rolled her eyes.

“One kiss on the cheek from your sister is not gonna ruin your badass persona.” She left the lab. Alex just shook her head. She had a very weird sister.

If Kara had been conscious she would have been surprised by how quickly she dozed off after she ate dinner with Alex. Her older sister smiled at her as she cleaned up around the slumbering superhero. She left to take everything back to the Mess after making sure Kara was covered with a blanket.

——————

Lena chewed her lip as she debated calling Kara. The blonde was supposed to meet her at her office half an hour ago for a late dinner. She was now officially worried. Kara always called if she was gonna be late or had to reschedule. Finally she just did it, knowing she wouldn’t get settled until she knew Kara was okay. The phone rang three times before Kara picked up. 

“Hello?” She sounded like she just woke up. Lena arched an eyebrow. 

“Kara? Are you okay? You’re not sick are you?”

“No. No. I’m fine. Just took a nap after dealing with stupid, sneaky robbers. They cut my arm.” Lena’s heart stuttered. 

“Oh my god, Kara! Are you okay? Did you go to the hospital or call the police?” Lena was surprised when Kara chuckled. 

“The police got the guys and Alex fixed me up. Then fed me. She such a good sister. I really love her.” Lena couldn’t help but smile. Kara was so sweet and maybe a little high on painkillers.

“I didn’t know your sister was a doctor.”

“Yu-ph. She has a few doctorates. One in exobiology, one in xenobiology. I forget the other one though. She’s really smart and really tough. If she was Kryptonian she would be a great addition to the House of El.”

“Kara what did your sister give you for the pain? You sound strange.”

“Nothing. It didn’t hurt. Me me big boy.” Lena laughed. 

“What was that?” Kara laughed. “Remind me to send you the YouTube video. It’s great.” She chuckled.

“Well I’m glad you’re okay. I guess we’ll do dinner another time.” Kara groaned.

“Dinner. Ohh, I forgot. I’m so sorry Lena. I really wanted to see you tonight. I miss you.” Lena felt her heart and cheeks warm at the comment.

“I miss you too, Kara. But you getting hurt is a good excuse for missing dinner. I got worried when you didn’t call.” 

“You worry to much. I wish I could help you not worry so much.” 

“You do, Kara. When I’m with you everything is perfect in the world.”

“Good. I will always protect you from the world, Lena. I always protect the people I love.” Lena smiled sadly. She knew Kara didn’t love her the same as she loved Kara. But she would carry that burden alone.

“Well I’m gonna go. Have a good night Kara. Get some rest.”

“I will. You too.” She could tell Kara was drifting off again. “Love...you...Lena…” Lena could hear her softly snoring over the phone. She smiled. How could someone be so perfect. She hung up and decided to finish up some paperwork before heading home. 

——————-

Sometime in the night Lena awoke, leaned over her desk. She looked up sleepily, not sure where she was at first. The lights had automatically shut down so the full moon illuminated the office space. She was startled by a sudden knocking. She spun around in her chair to look out the windows behind her. She relaxed when she saw Supergirl. She smiled brightly. 

“Hey,” she said as she opened the door. Supergirl slipped inside, brushing past Lena. The closeness caused an uptick in Lena’s blood pressure. Supergirl smiled at her, not stepping out of her personal space. 

“Hi,” Supergirl said. She had an odd look in her bright blue eyes. They seemed to glow in the moonlight. Supergirl reached up and caressed her cheek with the backs of her fingers. Lena didn't fight the urge to lean into the caress. Her eyes fluttered. 

“Sorry, if I’m disturbing you,” Supergirl said sweetly. “I really wanted to see you. I miss being near you. You are a light in my life. Even when I was mourning the loss of Mon’el.” Lena’s eyes opened and she looked up at Supergirl. 

“So it really is you.” Kara smiled. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s middle. 

“I hoped you would figure it out. I knew you were smart enough.”

“Why are you here Kara?”

“I wanted to see you.” She moved Lena’s arms to rest on her shoulders. They were so she could feel the heat of Kara through her suit. Lena felt a shiver. “Are you cold?” Lena shook her head. 

“Is this a dream? Is this really happening?” Kara kept smiling. She pressed her forehead to Lena’s forehead.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see you first. Sometimes I look at you and I regret I saw him first and not you.”

“Kara,” Lena whispered softly. Suddenly Kara was kissing her. The feel of Kara’s soft, warm lips against her own was beyond any dream. She could kiss her forever. Kara didn’t seem to be in a hurry either. Lena’s hands moved, slipping her fingers into golden silk tresses. She breathed deep, taking Kara in, before moving to deepen the kiss. She moaned as their tongues glided against each other. Kara’s arms pulled her closer. Lena basked in the warm pressure of Kara’s hold.   
When they parted both were smiling like love sick idiots. Kara spoke first.

“You are so beautiful, Lena. In so many ways and I should have seen it but I was blind. But I’m also glad we were friends first. It’ll make being with you so much sweeter.”

“Kara...I’m not sure if I’m ready. I’ve longed for you but this just feels so sudden.” 

“I know it feels that way but I’ve always seen you as more than just a friend. The first day I met you I felt a connection. We were so different but so similar. And now that you know who I really am...I can share so much with you now. I can show you the real me. Not just Kara and not just Supergirl. Kara Zor-el of the House of El.” Lena was so moved by her words. She kissed her again. Kara was saying all the right things. The kiss heated up and suddenly Lena felt her back pressing against the window. She gasped at the impact. Kara just kissed her more. She gasped again as Kara lifted her up. Lena wrapped her legs around her. They parted and Lena stared at her with something like wonder and lust. Kara smiled. 

“Do you want me to stop,” she asked with a smirk. Lena shook her head before pulling Kara back into another kiss. She felt arousal flood her veins and threw caution to the wind. She pulled Kara closer, moaning as her hard abs pressed into her intimately. Kara moaned as well. Her strong hands slipped from thighs to grip Lena’s ass. The brunette gasped against her lips. 

“Kara,” she said softly. Kara pulled back and looked at her. Lena grinned. “Didn’t think you had it in you, Supergirl.” Kara smirked back. She pushed herself against Lena. 

“What? Grabbing your ass or fucking you against your office windows.” Kara’s use of ‘fuck’ gave Lena a sweet shiver. 

“Neither. But go ahead. Prove me wrong.” Lena shivered again as she felt Kara’s right hand slip from her ass to slowly caress it’s way over her hip, then her thigh. Her jaw dropped, but she didn’t break her gaze from Kara, as that hand slipped between them to rub softly over the crotch of her silk panties. Kara hummed softy. 

“Already wet,” Kara said softly. She smiled. “I’m so glad you wore a dress tonight. I’d hate to rip your pants off.” Kara was slowly and gently running fingers over her wet sex. Lena was quickly losing herself even to this small pleasure. 

“Kara…please…” Kara leaned forward, capturing her lips. She swallowed her squeaky moan as she slipped the panties to the side and touched her skin to skin. “Oh god.” She moaned as Kara’s finger brushed her clit. 

“Mmm...so soft. I can’t wait to taste you but for now I just want to feel you around my fingers. You want that, Lena?” Lena nodded, whimpering at another pass of her fingers over her clit. “I need you to say it.” Lena bit her lip. 

“Yes! God yes! I want you inside me, Kara!” She cried out as two fingers penetrated her. “Fuuuck!” She groaned out at feeling Kara inside her. Kara kissed her again before she started slowly pumping in and out of Lena. Lena broke the kiss, head falling back against the cold window. 

“Gods, you feel so good Lena. So soft and hot and wet. Does it feel good?” Lena nodded, her lip caught between her teeth. “What about this?” Kara’s fingers found that special spot and Lena cried out, loudly. She was so close. Lara latched onto her neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh in the bend at her shoulder. Lena began to moan with each thrust into her dripping pussy, Kara scraping her g-spot each time. Her nails bit into Kara’s neck as her body began to tense. 

“That’s it, baby. Cum for me. Cum all over my fingers.” Lena came, her world exploding and condensing. She shot forward, hips jolting as she clung to Kara. 

When she came back to herself Kara was gently slipping out of her. She groaned at the loss but was quickly distracted when Kara sucked the finger covered with her cum into her mouth. The superhero groaned at tasting Lena. Lena felt her arousal return, stronger than before. She surged forward claiming Kara’s lips with her own. Kara happily kissed her back. 

“Come home with me, please,” Lena said after a short makeout. Kara was still holding her. Which she was grateful for because she wasn’t sure she could stand right now. Kara smiled. 

“Okay.” She shifted Lena so she was holding her bridal style as she left through the office window door. Lena buried her face into Kara’s neck as they flew across National City to Lena’s apartment. 

Once there they quickly stripped each other as they made their way to Lena’s giant bed. They fell into the bed together. Kara looked down into her eyes with such love it made Lena’s heart swell. No one had ever looked at her like that before. She kissed her passionately. 

“I love you,” she said softly. 

“And I love you, too. Always, Lena.” They kissed more and then Kara began her oral exploration of Lena’s body. She learned all that made Lena squirm and sigh and moan. Lena’s slimed was red with love bites and the flush of her passion. Her fingers slipped into Kara’s hair as the nipped at the tender flesh of her inner thigh. 

“Please, Kara. Please.” Kara teased her a bit longer. Attending to the other thigh. Lena began to whimper. Finally Kara kissed her lower lips, slipping a tongue out to barely caress her clit. Lena jerked and moaned. 

“God! Yes...please...Kara…” Kara ran her tongue up to circle her clit and then down to tease her entrance. That made Lena cry out. Kara spent long moments learning what Lena liked before taking her clit between her lips and licking her fast. Lena tensed, arching her back, and pulling at Kara’s hair. She came harder than before. Kara adjusted to catch the forceful ejection on of fluid in her mouth. She hummed as she feasted. Lena was shocked when she was cumming again, her back arching further. 

“Kar...ah..!” She collapsed after a long moment. Kara slipped up her body to cuddle her close. Lena laughed. “That...was…amazing…” Kara smiled proudly. She rested her head in her hand, looking down at a very satisfied Lena. 

“Happy to be of service.” She gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Give me a few minutes and it’ll be your turn.” 

“Oh...you don’t have too,” Kara said. Lena opened her eyes to look into Kara’s. 

“Well I want too. I want to please you as well, Kara. Despite what some might say, I am no Pillow Queen.” Kara chuckled. 

“It’s not that. I just. I don’t want to hurt you. I can’t really control myself when I...cum.”

“Oh.” Lena moved so she was resting on her elbows, looking at Kara. “I guess that makes sense.” Suddenly a smile same to her features. “Well then maybe we could try something else.” She pressed Kara onto her back, leaning over her to kiss her. “You could touch yourself for me.” She took Kara’s hand and began moving it down her body. 

“What do you mean,” Kara asked. Suddenly very shy.

“I mean...you do the work and I’ll give the directions. It will be very sexy...for both of us. So what do you say, Supergirl. You willing to submit to a Luthor?” Lena kissed her deeply. 

“Yes,” Kara said softly after they parted. 

“Good.” Lena left her hand between her legs while her own hands slipped to cover a breast. Kara gasped and Lena smiled. “Good girl. Now I want you to softly and slowly run a finger up and down your pussy.” Kara bit her lip as she obeyed. Her eyes slipped closed as the pleasure over took her. Lena smiled. She leaned down, taking a perky nipple between her teeth. Kara gasped softly. “Harder now,” Lena ordered as she went to the other breast. Kara was breathing heavy and fast. 

“Lena,” she sighed. 

“Your clit now, circle it with your finger, getting tighter and harder on each loop.” Kara began to shake. She gripped the sheets with her free hand. “That’s it, baby,” Lena encouraged. She put her mouth to Kara’s ear. “You’re almost there,” she said in a husky voice before biting her ear lob.

“Oh Rao, Lena...I’m gonna cum…”

“Yes. You are. You’re going to cum so hard for me, aren’t you baby. Rub your clit, Kara.” Kara’s hand began moving so fast it blurred. Lena watched as Kara worked herself up higher and higher. When she came Lena held her, whispering sweetly in her ear. 

“That was...perfect,” Kara said after she’d relaxed. They had shifted so Lena was spooning Kara. 

“It was. You are.” Lena kissed her neck. “I’m so happy Kara.” She hummed as she get slee begin to tug at her. “Love you.” Her eyes closed.

“Love...you...Lena…” 

———————

When Lena woke the next morning Lara was gone. There was no sign she’s ever been there except the sweet soreness Lena felt in her body. Lena was a little hurt that Kara had left without saying goodbye. She assumed a Supergirl emergency had pulled her away. She refused to believe Kara would just leave. So she got ready for work and headed into CatCo.

————————

Kara wasn’t there when Lena arrived. She didn’t show up until after lunch. Lena saw her rush through to Snapper. She handed him her latest article. Lena smiled when Kara looked toward her. Kara smiled back but it felt off. Like nothing had changed. Kara didn’t come into her office after she talked to Snapper. She headed to her work area. Lena tried to ignore the pit in her stomach. She picked up her phone and texted her. 

Lena: Are you okay? Did you have ‘super’ emergency this morning?”

Kara: What? No. Just had to rush to finish an article for Snapper. I left it till the last minute. 

Lena: Okay. Sorry I missed you. Will I see you tonight? 

Kara: No. Sorry. 

Lena felt her heart fall and maybe crack a bit. Was Kara blowing her off? Did she think last night was a mistake? Did she do something wrong?

Lena: Are you upset with me? 

Kara: No. Of course not. I’ll talk to you later. Snapper is glaring at me. Bye. 

Lena sat back in her chair. She stared at her phone. What the hell was going on? She spent the rest of the day in a daze. When she finally got home she broke out the scotch. She was halfway through her second glass when there was a tape at her window. She looked and saw Supergirl, floating there. She glared at the alien female. Kara tapped again. Lena got up and took her glass to the sink. She threw it into the sink when Kara knocked again. A shard of glass cut her hand and she hissed. 

“Lena!” Kara was suddenly by her side looking at her injured hand. It wasn’t a bad cut. The touch caused a warm feeling to rush through Lena and for a moment she wasn’t angry. And then she was. She yanked her hand free. 

“Let go of me,” she demanded. Lara looked at her in shock. “Did you really expect me to be happy to see you? After the way you treated me today? Last night was special, Kara. I’ve never been like that with anyone. And then this morning you just left me. Then when I finally see you again you fucking blow me off. Fuck you, Kara!”

“Lena. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I made you feel that way. I just...I think I got scared. Last night was amazing. I’ve never felt like this about anyone. I feel so much with you it can overwhelm me, you know.” She time Lena’s hand I her own. “I’m sorry. I won’t do that again. I swear. Please, forgive me.”

Lena looked at her for a long moment before letting her pull her into her arms. She kissed Lena on the head. Lena relaxed into her warm embrace with a soft sigh. 

“Promise me you’ll be here tomorrow morning,” She asked. “Don’t leave me again.” Kara hugged her closer. 

“I promise I will be here tomorrow, no matter what.”

“Good. Now let’s go to bed.” Lena stepped back but kept hold of her hands. She smirked. “You owe me for making me doubt myself.” Kara smiled back.

“Yes Ms. Luther. I will do anything.” Lena hummed. She pulled Kara toward the bedroom. 

 

Lena was on her knees. Kara was behind her, holding her up against her with one arm while the hand of the other was thrusting into her dripping pussy. They’d been at it for a while. Lena was at her limit. Sweat was dripping down her back as she moved to meet Kara’s thrust.

“God, Kara!” She had a hand tangled on Kara’s hair. She turned and Kara met her in a kiss. She gasped as Kara caressed her clit with her thumb while flexing her three fingers deep inside Lena.

“So tight, baby. “ Kara stated. Her lips pressed just under Lena’s ear. “Cum for me baby. Cum for me.” Lena was nodding frantically. She was so close. Then Kara gave a hard thrust and she was cumming, gushing all over the bed. She fell forward, Kara catching her. She eased her through her orgasam. “That’s it baby. Easy.” She lowered Lena to the mattress, settling against her back as she regained her breath. Lena laughed softly 

“God, you’re are good at that. I can’t remember cumming this much.” Kara chuckled. She kissed her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around Lena after pulling up the covers. 

“Good.” Lena snuggled back into her lover and they drifted off to sleep. 

——————-

Kara woke up suddenly, sitting up in her bed. She had another dream about Lena. This one even more intense than the one the night before. She dragged herself out of bed and headed for the shower. A cold shower. 

Kara felt a little off. She didn’t know why until she stubbed a toe on a chair. She cried out in pain. It took her a second to realize what this meant. 

“My powers!” She hopped over to the couch, cradling her injured foot. She then dialed up her sister.

“Hey sis,” she greeted. 

“ I stubbed my toe. And it hurt. Like really bad.” 

“What?!”

“Yeah. And I apologize for ever making fun of you for crying cause I think it hurt more than breaking my arm.” 

“How did you lose your powers,” Alex demanded. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t even go out last night.”

“Okay. I’ll come get you and bring you in for some test. We’ll figure this out.”

“Okay. Thanks.” She hung up.

———————-

Lena rolled over, not fully awake yet. She felt the warm body of her lover and pulled her closer. She felt soft lips press kisses to her face. She was laughing lightly as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at Kara who was smiling brightly back at her. 

“Hi,” Lena said. She was overjoyed to Kara was still there. She didn’t run. 

“Good morning. I was thinking I could make you breakfast. And since it’s the weekend we could spend today in bed, and see if I can break my new record.” She pulled Lena against her. They kissed hungrily. Lena wrapped her arms around her neck 

“And what record would that be,” she asked. 

“Mmm...consecutive orgasams. I think it was five last night. I’m aiming for at least nine this time. Maybe ten.” Lena moaned indulgently before capturing Kara’s lips again.

“You’re going to kill me but I don’t care.” Kara chuckled. 

“Not if I keep you properly fed and hydrated. So come on. Breakfast. How do you feel about eggs and pancakes.” 

“Sounds amazing.” They got out of bed. Lena slipped on an MIT tee and let Kata take a grey tank. They made their way to the kitchen where they made breakfast together. 

“This is perfect,” Lena said as they sat at the counter eating. Kara had just fed her a bite of pancakes. Kara smiled at her. Not that either of them have stopped smiling all morning. 

“It is,” Kara agreed. “I never want this day to end. Just me and you. No villains or world saving. Just two lovers.” Lena cupped her cheek. 

“I wish that too.” She leaned forward and kissed Kara. “But no matter what, I’ll always try to be a safe haven for you. Someone you never have to pretend around. I love you Kara Zor-El.”

“And I love you Lena Luthor.” They moved to kiss again but Kara froze. 

“What? What is it?” 

“Someone is coming up the stairs. Lots of someone’s.” Lena felt a tingle of fear. Kara jumped up and moved in front of Lena just as the door was busted open. Lena jumped. Ten people in military gear rushed into her apartment, guns out. She heard Kara growl softly. 

“Who are you,” Kara demanded.

“I could ask you the same question.” Alex came through the door, weapon drawn on Kara. Kara shifted, confused. 

“What is this, Alex? I know you would object to me being with Lena but this is ridiculous.”

“You’re not fooling me. Show me who you really are,” Alex demanded. There was pure anger in the agent.

“Alex. It’s me. It’s Kara.”

“No. You...whoever you are, you stole her powers.” Kara looked back at Lena. The brunette was looking at her confused. 

“No. Lena. It’s me. I am Kara. I’m not an imposter. I swear.” 

“She’s lying Lena,” Alex told her. 

“I am not,” Kara barked at her sister. “Why won’t you believe me?!”

“Alright then come peacefully. We’ll run some test. If you’re really Kara then prove it.” Kara looked back at Lena. She was scared and unsure. If nothing else Kara had to prove to her she was Kara. 

“Okay. I’ll come with you.” 

 

Alex allowed Kara to get dressed which meant the Supersuit. Lena got dressed as well. Alex didn’t fight her on coming with them. She looked sorrowfully at the other woman. Lena and this Kara had obviously been intimate very recently. She couldn’t imagine what Lena was feeling. 

Lena didn’t know what to think. Could this Kara be an imposter that was using her. Or was it something else. She tried not to cry as they were transported to the DEO. She remembered Kara at work, acting like nothing happened. Alex had insisted Lena ride with her and not Supergirl. She took Lena’s hand and squeezed gently. 

“For the record, I don’t have a problem with you two being together. I hope you and Kara can work this out. I know she cares a lot about you.” 

“But if the real Kara doesn’t...I don’t think I could take it if…” Lena broke down. Alex pulled her into her side, hugging her. She sobbed as Alex held her. 

 

At the DEO Alex ran her test. It took about an hour. Both Karas and Lena were kept apart. When it was time they were all brought to Alex’s lab. 

“Okay. Here is what is happening: both of you are Kara. One of you has the superpowers and the other doesn’t. Somehow..Supergirl was split. It happened sometime last night. One of you stayed home while the other..” She looked at Lena. 

I dreamed of...Lena and me the last two nights,” powerless Kara said. “I thought they were just dreams but…”

“I was with her both nights. I left the first night but I don’t remember why or how. That entire day is like a dream to me but I do remember it. Then I was outside Lena’s apartment. I was so happy to see her I didn’t give it much thought.” The were both looking at her. 

“Astral projection!” Agent Haley Carter rushed into the lab. “We just finished analyzing that Kryptonite blade. We’re pretty sure it caused a split in Supergirl. The part of her that longed for Ms. Luthor split off and went to her. When Supergirl woke up the next morning she disappeared back into her subconscious. I don’t know exactly why she didn’t today or why she got the powers.” 

“I promised Lena I wouldn’t leave her,” Powered Kara stated. 

“Then you must have fought and somehow fractured from Supergirl. Wow.”

“Is that possible,” Powerless Kara asked Alex. 

“Maybe.” 

“Then how do we get back...together?”

“I don’t know.” 

“I don’t want to go back,” Powered Kara said. She looked at Lena. “I promised I wouldn’t leave you. If I go back to her I can’t keep that promise. I want to be with you.” She took Lena’s hands in her hands. Lena smiled sadly at her. “I love you and I’m willing to be honest about it. She’ll just hide it. I won’t do that to you.”

“Hey. I love her too,” powerless Kara said in an offended tone.

“Yeah that’s why you never told her you were actually attracted to her.”

“That’s not fair. I didn’t know I could be with her and I’ve been dealing with a lot.” 

“That’s just an excuse. You love her and you didn’t tell her.”

“She’s in danger enough just being a Luthor. How much worse could it get being with us?! Huh? Lillian is still out there.” 

“More excuses. You’re just scared.”

“Of course I’m scared. I love her so much that even imagining her getting hurt it worse...it’s to much. I’d die for her. I’d give up being Supergirl for her.”

“Kara,” Lena said softly. The powerless Kara was crying now. She looked at Lena.

“I love you. Really love you. I thought that if I hid it...I’m sorry. I’m a coward.” She collapsed back into her chair. 

“It doesn’t matter what we do. We love her and no matter the status of our relationship with her it will hurt if she’s ever hurt. That’s just how it is. With Lena, Alex, J’onn, even Winn. That’s life. We can’t just be afraid of it.” Powers Kara walked over to her double. Lena walked with her, still holding her hand. She took the other Kara’s hand as well. They held hands as well. 

“El Myarah. Stronger together.”

“El Myarah.” Suddenly both Supergirls we’re glowing a soft green color. Then there was a flash. When the others could see again Kara was whole, held in Lena’s arms. 

“Wow. That was really corny,” Alex said. Kara rushed her, hugging her sister and kissing her on the cheek. “Ahh! Get off me you crazy!” 

——————-

Kara and Lena sat together on her apartment balcony. They were snuggled close under a blanket on the outside couch. The night was clear. Kara had been telling Lena about the different constellations. She was even able to point out the Rao. It had been a week since the fracturing. Things had been awkward at first but now they were good again. 

Lena brought Kara’s face around and pulled her into a kiss. Kara happily complied. She kissed her back eagerly. Then Lena was hiding Kara’s hand under the waist of her pants. Kara slipped past the elastic band and caressed the warm, wet pussy of her girlfriend. She kept up the kiss as she teased her. Soon Lena was squirming. 

“Please,” she muttered. Kara complied. She slipped two fingers inside her and they both sighed. Lena was breathing heavily now as Kara thrust in and out of her. She suddenly tensed and Kara felt her spasms around her fingers as she came. 

“Wonderful,” Lena muttered. Kara smiled as she gave her another kiss. 

“Gods you are so hot. Especially when you cum.” Lena chuckled. 

“Thank you. Do you want too..” She squeezed Kara’s thigh. 

“No. I’m good. Let’s head to bed. I think I want to ravish you a little.”

“Mmm...sounds exquisite.” They headed inside. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
